Almost Morning in the Hamptons
by wendykw
Summary: A future AU family moment set after my story, "What's Done is Done." Inspired by memories of when my son was young. Extra chapters added due to requests for more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Short piece of fluff inspired by memories of my past.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just borrowing them from the wonderful AWM and ABC.

3 am in the Castle Family Home in the Hamptons

The bed was comfortable, sinfully comfortable. The mattress was the perfect balance of firm support and cushy pillow-top. The sheets felt soft and smooth against her skin. She could hear the soft, even breathing of her husband just inches away from her. His leg touched her foot. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up. Why was she even half awake? She could tell that Rick was sleeping on his stomach, because the strong, slow beat of his heart thrummed thru the mattress. She knew his face was smooshed up against his pillow. She could see him in her mind. The sound of the waves breaking on the shore was a soothing background to Rick's breathing. The sun hadn't risen, but she knew there was a full moon whose beauty they had enjoyed earlier. So, why was she waking up?

The click of the bedroom door closing made Kate's eyes snap open. She knew that she had probably awakened to the sound of the door opening. She listened intently for another sound.

Then she heard it, the cutest voice on the planet, "Shh, don't make noise. We gonna surprise Mommy and Daddy." He must have brought his stuffed rabbit with him. Bunny went everywhere with Ian these days.

Kate closed her eyes and did her best to pretend to be asleep. Rick didn't even stir. Shouldn't he have heard that? Kate could hear the little feet of her son crossing the room. The bed jiggled a little as Ian climbed up from the bench at the foot of the bed. Ian paused as he got to the top edge of the comforter. He whispered to his toy, "Bunny, you go next to Daddy, and I go next to Mommy." Kate felt the comforter move, then heard the slide of fabric against fabric as Ian climbed in with Bunny.

A small, cool hand touched her shoulder and slid down to rest on her arm. She could feel Ian's warm breath on her bicep as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. She turned her face toward her 3-year-old son and cracked one eye open. Blue eyes and a brilliant smile gazed back at her as Ian lifted his head in response to her movement.

"Mommy, we wanted to sleep wif you. 'K?" Ian whispered his request. "Bunny was cold."

Kate reached out to cuddle her son close to her. Ian tugged Bunny into his side and rested his head on Kate's shoulder where her arm met it. Kate placed a kiss on his head and breathed in the scent of baby shampoo mixed with cute little boy, her little boy.

"Shh, don't wake Daddy. He was up late writing. Let's go back to sleep. It's too early for Bunny to be up," Kate whispered in an attempt to get the wiggling child to calm.

"'K, Mommy. Bunny and me just got cold," Ian whispered very softly.

Ian settled down with his back against Kate's side and Bunny clutched to his stomach. Within minutes mother and son were sleeping, Ian warm and safely covered by Kate's arm.

Rick waited until his wife and son were breathing softly and evenly. He propped up on his elbow and gazed with wonder at the maternal tableau. His beautiful wife and precious little boy bathed by moonlight in his bed. How did he get so lucky?


	2. Trip to Lake George

A/N: I had several requests that I continue this story, but my husband got very ill just as I started this chapter. It's been a scary few months. I'm so happy that I still have a husband, and that he is almost back to his wonderful self. Sorry for the delay, life was overly real for a while.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Dust motes cavort in the slender shafts of sunlight that sneak in between the curtains. The room gains a soft golden glow from the sunrise. Kate feels a breath on her cheek and opens her eyes. The beautiful blue eyes of her son are just inches from hers.

"Mommy, can I have some cereal?" Ian asks in a whisper.

"Would you rather have pancakes?" Rick surprises them by answering.

Ian turns his attention to his father with Bunny clutched to his chest, "Daddy, can I have pecan pancakes, please?"

"Yes, you may, Little Man. Do you want chocolate chips also?" Rick picks up the little boy as he answers.

"Not little! The doctor said I am tall for three, didn't he Mommy?" Ian protests.

"Yes, he did. You are going to be taller than Daddy one day," Kate answers with a smile and a chuckle.

"Alright, big guy, let's go to the kitchen and let Mommy get dressed," Rick heads toward the door with Ian.

"Daddy, I gotta go potty," Ian whispers loudly.

"Well, we'll just go to your bathroom, so Mommy can use this one. Okay?" Rick carries Ian from the room, and as he closes the door he winks at Kate.

As the pancakes disappeared from everyone's plates, Rick leans over to talk to Ian, "We need to get cleaned up and pack. We're going to Poppa's cabin today. Gram and Alex want us to come over to see his cabin now that it's all finished. Won't that be fun?"

Ian claps his hands and splatters some syrup on his pajamas. "Oopsie! I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Not a problem, buddy. We have to get cleaned up anyway. You go with Mommy for that, and I will clean up here," Rick reassures Ian as he wipes Ian's face clean.

After cleaning up, dressing and loading the SUV, the family is settled in for the trip to Lake George. Ian watches "Frozen" on the DVD player in the back, until he falls asleep in his car seat after they had stopped for lunch. Once Ian was asleep, his parents turn off the sound to the movie and listen to a jazz playlist from Kate's iPod.

"Your Dad knows who Alex is now. Has he said anything to you about this? Is he concerned about having him so close?" Rick asks Kate softly. He doesn't want Ian to hear anything.

"As a father himself, Dad is satisfied that Alex wouldn't have moved to the house on Lake George, if he thought it would be dangerous for us," Kate responds. "Dad enjoys having another neighbor that he can hang out with, actually. Now that he's retired, you know he'd rather be at the lake all the time. We're lucky he comes into the city at all anymore."

"I am absolutely certain that the reason for any visit to the city is asleep in the back seat," Rick chuckles as he speaks.

The Castle family arrives at Jim's cabin just as Ian starts to stir from his nap. The trip usually takes about 4 ½ hours, and having Ian nap for the last two hours is a blessing. Jim, Martha and Alex are all waiting at the cabin for them. Ian strains to get out of his car seat when he sees his grandparents and Alex. Jim opens the back door to the SUV and frees Ian from his car seat. "Poppa! I missed you. And Gram's here, too. Yay! Hey Alex. I missed you, too." Ian's enthusiasm is followed by wet kisses to all his grandparents.

The grandparents and Ian go into the cabin after barely greeting Kate and Rick. Rick looks at Kate, "Maybe we could just go back to New York for some alone time. Do you think they'd notice?"

Kate slaps Rick's bicep and walks to the back of the SUV. "Let's grab the luggage, writer-man. Ian will notice we're missing in a couple of minutes."

"I think we should sit on the porch and wait to see how long it takes," Rick replies with a mischievous smile. Rick leans into Kate, and she knows what he wants. After a few kisses, Rick starts to kiss Kate's neck.

Just as Kate tightens their embrace, they hear Ian call to them, "Mommy, Daddy….What is taking you so long?"

Jim walks out the door with Ian on his hip. Jim notices that his daughter and her husband pull apart as he exits the door. "Sorry to interrupt your moment. This little man noticed you two were missing."

"Daddy, Alex and Gram want to show us the cabin. It's all fixed now. Can we go soon?" Ian smiles with pleading eyes.

Rick chuckles and Kate answers her son, "I see that look. Did you learn that from your father? Let's get the car unloaded and then we can go, if that's okay with everyone."

"Thanks, Mommy." Ian turns to Jim and holds his face as he speaks with a very serious look on his face. "Poppa, I'm not a little man. Doctor says I'm tall for three."

Jim is barely able to keep from laughing at the seriousness of his grandson. "Well of course you're tall. You have tall parents. Maybe someday, you'll be taller than your father."

Kate reaches out to caress Ian's face, "That's right. One day you can be the tallest man in the house. The doctor said you will be taller than Daddy." Kate looks back at Rick and makes a silly face that only Rick can see.

"Wait…that is so far in the future, I don't even want to think about looking up at my son," Rick tells his wife, and then gazes wistfully at the back of his son as Jim and Ian enter the cabin. "Life is moving too fast. I want him to be small forever. I wanted Alexis to be small forever, too."

Kate caresses Rick's cheek, "Alexis is about to get married, babe. You'll have grandchildren to play with in a few years."

"Don't say that. I can't think of my baby girl as a mother. I'm sure Jim understands how that feels. Speaking of which…..We need to tell them our big news," Rick smiles broadly at his last words.

"Tonight at dinner. I actually wanted to have Alexis here and tell them all, but we'll just have to tell her when we get back. I don't think we can keep it a secret while we're here. You know how I get in the mornings," Kate smiles back at her husband.

"Okay, beautiful, let's get unpacking. Don't pick up anything heavy."

Alex walks out of the house, "Need some help with the luggage? We old folks are too easily distracted by that little boy. How do you get anything done at home? He is a force of nature."

"Oh, Darling, you missed out on Richard's pre-school self. He was in constant motion. It was exhausting," Martha said dramatically as she appears behind Alex. Ian is now happily leaning against his grandmother's shoulder, smiling around the thumb in his mouth.

Jim follows Alex and Rick to the car. "Katie, you don't have to unload the car. Let the men flex their muscles. You look a little tired."

Kate smiles at her father and hands him the small bag she had removed from the trunk. "I am a little tired. Martha, let's go fix this big boy a snack, while the men unload the car."

"I could use a snack, too, Mommy," Rick says in his best little boy imitation. Everyone laughs.

After the car was unloaded and snacks were eaten, the three generations settled into two cars for the short drive to Alex's cabin. As they arrive, Jim speaks to Rick from the back seat where he sits next to Ian, "Alex has installed some new security to the gate. I know the code. It's Ian's birthdate. You enter it backwards, year-month-day and with 4 digits for the year."

"Does he change the code often?" Kate inquires.

"He does change it randomly. He lets me know when he changes it. He doesn't tell me the new code over the phone, though. He's very cautious. He only tells me the code when we're face to face. It's usually some variation on your birthdays. He'll use them backwards or in European format, but never straightforward. I do appreciate his caution, but it gets a little confusing sometimes. If I forget the code, I just call. He has some fingerprint-controlled gizmo that he can unlock the gate from inside the house. Since he bought the new boat, he drives over to my place and picks me up to go fishing. I was really surprised that he enjoyed fishing so much." Jim is interrupted at this moment by Ian.

"Fish, Poppa. I like fish."

"Well, we'll just have to go fishing tomorrow. Just you, me and Alex. How does that sound?" Jim asks.

"Daddy, too? Please, Daddy can come too."

"Sounds like a plan, my man. We'll let Mommy and Gram have some time without the men around," Rick tells his son as he parks his car in front of Alex's cabin.

"Yay, we go fishing tomorrow."

Alex walks to the car and opens the door next to Ian's car seat, "Well, Mr. Ian, are you ready to see what Gram has been doing to my cabin?"

"Did Gram break it?" Ian asks timidly with a worried expression.

The adults laugh as Alex lifts Ian out of the car, "No, she made it comfortable and lovely. You have a place to sleep here now, whenever your parents will let you."

"Really! Can I see, please?"

"Let's let Gram show it to you. I know she wants to show your Mom all the little things that she has added to the cabin, since you were here last," Alex finishes as he looks at Kate. "I have some new gadgets to show your Dad."

Martha enjoyed showing her son's family around. Jim had already seen it all, so he and Alex settled on the deck and sipped lemonade as they looked out over the lake. The deck had folding glass doors that Alex had opened to let a breeze in. The screens kept out the insects and made the deck Jim's favorite place in Alex's cabin. Rick joins his father and father-in-law with his own glass of lemonade. "Ian is making a mess in the room Mother prepared for him. You know, Dad, you didn't have to stock it with so many toys."

"Let me spoil him. It's my job, now." After a few sips of his lemonade, Alex continues, "I keep asking your mother to marry me. I want her here, and I want to hear my grandson call me Granddad. Would you be able to push her a little bit on my behalf?" The expression on Alex's face is so hopeful.

"Hurricane Martha will do whatever she wants, but I will see what I can do. She does seem to enjoy it here, and that has certainly surprised me. I never thought she would be happy without an audience," Rick chuckles at the end.

Martha and Kate arrive on the deck with their own drinks. Martha settles in next to Alex on the settee. Kate sits on the arm of Rick's chair and takes his hand, "Rick and I have something to tell you all. We were going to wait until dinner, but I can't wait." Kate pauses a moment, then smiles widely. "We're having another baby."

The men smile and congratulate Rick, while Martha sweeps Kate into an exuberant hug, "Oh, Katherine, I am so happy. You two make beautiful babies, and I do so enjoy having grandchildren. How soon will I have a new little one to spoil?"

After receiving a tearful hug from her father, Kate answers, "It will be in 7 months. Everything is going well. We haven't told Alexis, yet. We will when we get home, so please don't let anything slip. When I am feeling ill in the morning, you'll understand why we told you now," Kate rolls her eyes as she adds that last phrase. "Also, Ian doesn't know yet. We are going to tell him once we get home. I have a t-shirt for him to wear that proclaims him as a "Big Brother." We are going to let him tell Alexis with that. It should be fun. Martha, do you want to be there for that? You can go back to the city with us."

"That would be splendid, and I can stay in New York for a week or so. I'll catch some shows, help Alexis with her wedding details, and these two men can spend all their days fishing. Alex won't even notice I'm gone," Martha smiles at Alex as she finishes.

"Martha, I always notice when you're gone." Alex looks tenderly at her. The room goes silent, except for the birds in the trees.

"It is entirely too quiet up there. I'm going to go see what mischief my son has gotten into," Kate breaks the moment as she rises.

"Mother, what is the plan for dinner? My wild child will be getting hungry soon. I wouldn't want to have him melt down due to lack of sustenance," Rick jokes. He follows Martha into the kitchen.

"We have dinner in the fridge. I'll just warm up a few of these dishes and we should be ready to eat in 30 minutes or so. Don't worry, I didn't cook them myself," Martha smiles at Rick.

Rick notices that he is alone with his mother, "Mom, Dad told me he has asked you to marry him. Why haven't you said yes?"

"That's getting right to the point. You usually aren't quite so blunt, my boy." Martha pauses, looks towards the deck and then at Rick. "I love him, I do. Marriage has never worked out for me. I'm afraid it will all fall apart if we take that step."

Rick steps forward, wraps his mother in a hug, then kisses her temple. "Kate told me long before we got married, that maybe the third time would be the charm for me. She was certainly right. You deserve happiness, and I see how happy you are now. Don't let fear keep you from having your happy ending."

Martha pulls back from Rick, slaps playfully at his chest and laughs as she says, "How did you get so smart? Must be living with Katherine has had a maturing effect on you."

Rick just laughs.

A/N #2: With all the fanfics centered on Rick's abduction, I wanted some fluff. I'll try to update soon.


	3. After Dinner

A/N: Working 12 hour shifts is hard at my age. I have the rest of this story mapped out now, so whenever I have time to type out another chapter, I will. Once I start a chapter, I feel compelled to finish it. That requires more than a couple of free hours, so that's my excuse for my snail's pace on updates.

Disclaimer: This is a future A/U fic using the wonderful characters conceived and nurtured by Andrew W. Marlowe and his team at ABC. I am just borrowing them.

Martha and Rick ended their hug and returned to the important task of preparing dinner. The food was delicious and the conversation light and humorous with Ian as the center of attention. When Ian pleaded with his parents to spend the night with Gram and Alex, he was promised the next night would be his chance. The adults made plans for the next day, loaded the sleepy boy in his car seat and said their goodbyes.

As Rick and Kate prepared for bed, Rick told Kate about the conversation with his mother. Kate's brow furrowed, and she took a deep breath. "Babe, I know I'm the minority opinion on this, but are you truly comfortable with Martha marrying Alex? I know we talked after he bought the cabin, but I still remember the Gemini case. He still frightens me a little."

Rick sat on the edge of the bed with one sock in his hand. He looked at Kate with so much love, she could feel her own heart glow. "Let's get ready for bed, and then I'll tell you about the private conversation I had with my Dad that weekend in the Hamptons. I didn't just let him back into our lives without an intense discussion. My family is always my preeminent priority."

Kate nodded her assent. Once they finished their preparations for bed, Rick donned his robe, picked up the baby monitor and motioned Kate towards the door. "I think your Dad and Ian are both out for the night. Let's grab a couple of sodas and take this discussion out to the dock deck. If Ian needs us, we can be back up here in a flash."

"There's lemonade and tea in the fridge if you prefer that to soda. This is one time, I wish there was wine available here," Kate smiled slightly as she spoke and grabbed her robe.

They settled in the chairs on the screened deck that was attached to the dock. Rick took a long drink from his glass of lemonade, set it on the table next to him and turned to face Kate, "That weekend when Dad came to the Hamptons with his plan to move here, he and I found some moments alone to talk. You were bathing Ian and Mother had fallen asleep on the sofa. Dad and I went out to the sunroom for some privacy. As soon as he sat down, I brought up Gemini and the fears about him that I had…" Rick gave Kate a detailed retelling of that conversation, like he was writing a scene in a book:

"_Alex, that day in the library gave me doubts about the man that you are. Why am I expected to trust you? You slipped a bug in my pocket with the ruse of giving me a hug. You used Kate and I to find your target, you put our lives in danger and you killed a man in cold blood. Blaine was a traitor, but he was still entitled to his day in court. What kind of person does all that? How do I trust you around the most important people in my life?" _

"_Richard, throughout the millennia warriors have been celebrated: Centurions, Samurai, Knights, Ninja, Soldiers, even police officers and spies. People need to be protected from power-hungry despots, terrorists, other countries, criminals, the list is endless. Our country is constantly at war, but very few are even aware of it. Only when they feel the need, do the national newscasts cover the war against terrorists or the skirmishes that pop up around the world. There are wars going on around the world that no news channel in the US ever reports. People die for their beliefs, their honor, their homes and family, their countries every minute of every day," Alex started his defense. He took a pause to formulate his next points for this fight. "You love the books of Ian Fleming. Those books have sold millions of copies. The movies make tens of millions of dollars. It's entertainment and the body count is always high with wild chases and spectacular explosions. Real spies try to keep the body count low, try to remain hidden and spare the common man any knowledge of what we do to protect him. The grim reality of what it takes to maintain our freedom and safety is never on the news. People don't want to know. Even you, after all your years shadowing the CIA and the NYPD, even you don't want to know."_

_Rick tried to form a response, but Alex continued, "I chose to involve you and Kate in the Gemini case, because I had no backup, because I knew I could trust you, and because I wanted to see you. Once Ted was killed, I realized my adversary was more ruthless than I expected a government analyst to be. I knew I needed help, and I knew you and Kate are a remarkably capable team. It was vitally important that the list that Blaine had not get in the hands of our enemies. Hundreds of agents' lives were in danger. Their deaths could have resulted in the deaths of thousands more people."_

_When Alex paused, Rick asked the question that was central to his doubts, "How can you kill someone with no compunction?"_

"_The first few jobs I did for the CIA, I had a partner. The jobs went smoothly, and no lives were lost. I proved my worth and showed some resourcefulness, so I was sent on more dangerous missions. The first time I had to kill someone, the life of my partner was in jeopardy. Even knowing that I had to save my partner, my reaction to having killed someone was to vomit," Alex responded. "I don't have a number for how many people I have killed or wounded. It's never easy, but I did what I had to do." Alex sighed, "When I met your mother, I had finished a sensitive assignment. I allowed myself a night at the theater as a reward for completing my mission and staying alive. When the mission had some unexpected twists later in the night, leaving your mother behind was torture. Your mother told me that you are the real love of her life. She is the love of mine, but knowing that you were alive, that I had a son; that gave me a deeper incentive to do my job in order to keep you and your mother safe, not just the faceless millions of Americans I don't know. I was in too deep to live a happy life with you and your mother. All I could do was my job, and catch a glimpse of you, your mother and later Alexis whenever I could."_

_Rick pondered his father's words for a few moments with the muffled crash of the waves the only sound. "Kate shot the man who killed her mother, even though he had the information she needed to find out who paid to have Johanna Beckett killed. She shot him to save me. We weren't even dating yet, but she didn't hesitate. She shot him, and then she cried. I tortured the driver of the van involved in Alexis' kidnapping. I would have done anything to save her." Rick paused again, "When I was a child I imagined who you were. In my imagination you could be anyone, even the man who invented whipped cream." Rick smiled at his father, "I'm going to imagine you as Harry Tasker and that all the people you killed were bad." _

_Alex smiled at Rick's movie reference, "I actually saw that movie." Alex turned to look into Rick's eyes, "Very few people live the life I have and survive to retirement. That may be why my retirement pay is so good." Alex and Rick both chuckled. "I hoped that we could have a relationship one day. I dreamed of a life with your mother, with a family. I believe those dreams and desires are what kept me alive, in a world where most men die or choose to disappear. I'm only asking for a chance to be with my family and have a normal life while I still breathe. If I ever think my presence is a danger to any of you, I'll disappear."_

After recounting that conversation to Kate, Rick reached for her hand. "He's my father, Kate. He served our country for over 50 years. I believe he's earned some happiness. My mother loves him. Maybe the third time is the charm for her, too."

Kate smiled at him, raised his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Let's go to bed. Aren't you going fishing tomorrow?"


	4. Fishing Day

A/N: I am replacing the author's note about the passing of my husband with a real chapter four. Hopefully, I will be able to follow that with Chapter 5 and complete this story soon.

Kate heard the whispering and the little feet. Rick twitched a little, so she knew he also heard Ian. Rick kept his breathing even, but she knew he was awake. There was no bench at the cabin for Ian to climb to get up on the bed, so he walked around to Kate's side of the bed with Bunny's feet trailing along on the floor. "Mommy, Bunny and me got cold. Can we sleep wif you?"

Kate reached out to pull the little boy into bed with her. "Shh, don't wake Daddy. Go back to sleep, baby." Rick reached out to pull Kate to him, and she wrapped her arms around Ian and Bunny. They all settled back to sleep. Three hours later the first rays of dawn woke Kate. The males of the family were supposed to go fishing when the sun was fully up. She needed to get her two males moving.

"Babe, time to get up. Alex will be here soon," Kate whispered into Rick's ear and kissed his temple. Rick stirred and stretched, then wrapped Kate in his arms.

"Good Morning, Beautiful. How are you feeling? Can you get the little guy ready or do I need to do it?

"I'll dress Ian," Kate responded softly. Kate turned in Rick's arms, so she could kiss him. After a few quick kisses, the couple rose and walked quietly to the en-suite. After Rick closed the door and a few deeper kisses, Kate asked him, "Will breakfast be eaten here or do the men have another plan for feeding themselves before fishing?"

"I suspect your Dad is whipping up breakfast at this very moment. We all knew Mother wouldn't get up this early," Rick chuckled as he replied.

"Martha said she'd call me when she got up this morning. I don't anticipate that call for a couple of hours at least. What about lunch? Did you have a plan for that?"

"Dad is bringing a basket of food and a cooler of drinks on the boat. If Ian is comfortable long enough for lunch, we'll stay out until after we have an early lunch."

"Ian has fished before. It's his father that I suspect will get bored first." Kate hugged Rick as she chuckled.

"I will have you know, Mrs. Castle, that I have spent hours fishing with friends. Although I was intensely inebriated every time."

The couple laughed together and began getting ready for the day.

Alex arrived on his boat and the four adults ate breakfast with one excited little boy. The fishermen left, and Kate cleaned up the kitchen. She carried her phone into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Martha's call woke her close to 9 am.

"Katherine, darling, are you ready to do a little shopping? Or would you rather just relax and enjoy yourself without the men around?" Martha asked cheerily.

"Let's save the shopping for when we are back in New York. I'd rather just enjoy the view from that wonderful deck you have."

"That would be lovely, dear. When may I expect you to get here? Have you eaten?"

"I ate a little with the fishermen this morning," Kate laughed as she replied. "It didn't stay down. I think some toast and tea would be perfect, if you have some decaffeinated tea. I can be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll put the kettle on."

Ian was having a blast on the boat. Alex had put a 'Marvel's Superhero Squad' life vest on Ian. The boy was ecstatic and asked his Daddy to take his picture. "Send that to 'Lexi and Mommy, please, Daddy. And Gram, too!"

After baiting their hooks and wetting their lines, the fish were nibbling on worms but avoiding the hooks. Finally, Ian snagged the first catch of the day. After the excitement of reeling in the fish, Jim removed the fish from the hook. Rick told Ian to hold up the fish, so he could take his picture. Ian carefully took the fish from Jim and smiled at his father. Rick got one picture, and then the fish wiggled. "Daddy, the fishy isn't dead. Daddy, the fishy wants to go home. Daddy…" Ian threw the fish back in the water. The men all laughed.

Kate and Martha were sipping a second cup of tea and enjoying the beautiful, quiet view from the deck. "How are you feeling?" Martha asked Kate gently.

"I'm fine. It's just the normal morning sickness. It will be all worth it in a few months. It's much easier being pregnant this time. I know what to expect, and I don't have to deal with calls from the precinct about body drops." Kate smiled at Martha.

Martha smiled in response. The two women resumed their silent observation of the lake.

Kate finished her tea, placed the cup on the table and turned toward Martha. "Rick told me that Alex has proposed to you, several times. Do you want to talk about it?"

Martha sipped the last of her tea, closed her eyes a moment, then set her teacup down. "I've had 2 failed marriages as you know. My second husband disappeared with the entire contents of my savings account and stock portfolio. He was kind enough to leave a few hundred dollars in the checking account." Martha's bitter chuckle punctuated the end of that sentence. "Richard moved me in with him and Alexis. He made sure I was safe and fed and had a place to lay my head. He even gave me pocket money, a generous allowance all things considered. I know he resented it. I have you to thank for his eventual acceptance of .."

Kate interrupted, "Martha, he was adjusted to and happy with your presence long before he and I got together."

"Yes, he was. But it was his partnership with you at the precinct that matured him into the man who became comfortable with my presence. I think the change truly started after you shared with him the story of your mother. Another person's tragedy can certainly shape the outlook on one's own life. His perspective changed, and we grew closer than we had ever been. He shared more of his inner turmoil with me and actually listened to my advice occasionally." Martha smiled at Kate. Kate could see unshed tears glistening just above Martha's lashes.

"You raised a good man. I feel so lucky to have that wonderful man as my husband." Kate ran a hand across her abdomen where the baby bump would appear in a few weeks, "My children are so blessed to have him as their father. His devotion to and love for Alexis was what first helped me to see the real man behind his playboy author persona." Kate paused a moment. She needed to steer this conversation back to its original subject. "Are your failed marriages preventing you from marrying Alex?"

"Yes, that's a part of it." Martha was silent. Kate knew, from her years interrogating people, Martha was preparing herself for a revelation. "The years that Alex was just a memory have left scars. You know how scars pull sometimes and cause you pain. The scars on my heart from those years cause the deepest pains. Richard was such an adorable boy, but a boy without a father. I couldn't even tell him the man's last name. All I knew was Alex. Decades later, I learned that Alex knew about Richard; that Alex kept tabs on us. My mind understands why he was unable to come back to me, but my heart…." Martha faced Kate with a facial expression that Kate recognized.

"He hurt you and you're afraid," Kate interpreted. "You love him. Everyone sees that when you are together. You're afraid he'll leave, aren't you?"

"He has assured Richard and Jim, that if at any time he suspects his presence is a danger to our family, he will disappear. If we are married, do I disappear with him? Would his enemies target me, or possibly our family? I remember Richard telling me, that Captain Gates pretended to be unaware of your relationship. It gave her plausible deniability. If Alex and I marry, I think I lose the plausible deniability option."

"One of my reasons for denying my romantic feelings for Rick was my fear of losing the friendship and partnership that we had. He had become my best friend. He also had two failed marriages and a string of beautiful women on his arm featured on Page Six. He is my favorite author, a quite successful author, and I felt unworthy of him. Why risk what we had for something that might not last? I almost missed out on the best part of my life, because of my fear. Is fear all that's holding you back?"

Martha gazed out over the water for several minutes. Her mind moved from the joyful, yet distant memory of the night Richard was conceived to more recent memories of moments with Alex. "Alex is Gram's friend as far as Ian is concerned. Once we marry, Alex would be become Ian's Grampa. If Alex had to flee, losing a Grampa is very different from losing Gram's friend. Are you comfortable with that possibility?"

"Ian will lose his Poppa, his Gram and his parents someday. He may even outlive his Lexi. Ian already loves Alex. This decision should be based on your heart, not your fears. I told Rick that maybe the third time's the charm, and it has been. I know Alex plans to stay, whether he gets that ring on your finger or not. Only you know what your heart wants. Follow your heart," Kate replied.

"I'll think about it. My heart has not always made the best decisions. Let's talk about my third grandchild." The conversation continued with discussions about the baby, Alexis's wedding and Martha's decorating accomplishments.

The fishermen returned with a few fish, sunburned noses and a sleeping boy. The adults opted to have naps of their own before preparing dinner. After everyone was well rested, they dined on fresh fish and all the leftover side dishes that Martha could find in the refrigerator. The meal was accompanied by fish stories, anecdotes and laughter. Ian chose to spend the night with Gram and Alex. After Ian was settled for the night, Jim, Kate and Rick said their goodnights and headed back to Jim's cabin.

Alex poured two glasses of wine and joined Martha on the sofa. The baby monitor sat on the side table, and they listened to Ian's occasional snuffle while they sipped their wine. Martha placed her glass on the coffee table and faced Alex. "Richard and Katherine asked me my thoughts on your proposal." Alex started to speak. Martha motioned for him to remain silent. "I feel I must be honest with you. My two marriages were disasters, and you have never been married. I'm afraid we will lose what we currently have, if we change the dynamic. We each have our own homes now. There is no constraint on me to constantly stay here at the lake. I'm an independent woman who chooses to be with you. I love you, I do. I don't know if being married is a necessary step for us."

Alex was stunned. His face did not reflect the turmoil in his mind. Martha was not the only actor in the room. As he considered his response, the baby monitor broke the silence with Ian's cries. Alex leaned to kiss Martha quickly and told her he would go check on the boy.

Alex took the stairs two at a time to quickly reach the upset child. Via the baby monitor next to her, Martha listened to Alex comfort their grandson. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Alex, the fishies came for me! They were going to take me away. I don't want to go away."

"I'm here and I won't let them take you." Martha heard the rustle of sheets, Ian's sniffles and a kiss. "Gram and I would never let anyone hurt you. We love you. You're safe. Do you need me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?" The sound of another kiss came across the baby monitor.

"Uh, huh. Can you check for monsters? Daddy checks under the bed for monsters."

The sounds coming over the monitor helped Martha visualize the ritual of checking under the bed. "No monsters under the bed. Let's get you covered back up, and I'll lie down next to you. The night light will keep any monsters away."

"'kay. Thank you. I love you." Martha heard the sounds of more kisses. She assumed Ian was kissing Alex goodnight. "I love you, too, buddy. I love you, too." Alex assured Ian.

Alex walked down the stairs as Martha rose to go refill her wine glass. She stopped as they met at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at him with a smile. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Martha canted into him, and they shared an embrace. As she pulled away, Martha looked up at Alex, "Give me some time to think, then ask me again."

Alex smiled widely as Martha turned toward the kitchen.

A/N: I have the rest of the story planned out. Little extras pop up out of the recesses of my mind, but they just add to the story.

Thanks to everyone who has messaged me notes of encouragement during the last months. I'd especially like to thank Garrae and Geek Mom for sending me messages to ask how I was doing. Then they would respond to my overly long responses. I am learning to live with my new normal, but I miss my husband every day.


	5. Chapter 5

I replaced the A/N I had used for Chapter 4 with an actual chapter. I didn't know wouldn't send out a chapter alert for the edited chapter. Consider this your chapter alert for Chapter 4. I am working on what was to be Chapter 5, but will now be Chapter 6.

I hope doesn't get upset about this A/N chapter.


	6. Home in New York

New York City

3 days later

Martha woke to the sun streaming into her bedroom. She shivered a bit as her brain roused. She had grown accustomed to the warmth Alex emanated, when she slept next to him in the cabin. As she slid her feet into her slippers and reached for her robe, she chided herself, "Martha, you need to set the thermostat a little higher at night. Alex will never sleep here to keep you warm at night. He can't come to the city."

RCKB

Two floors above Martha's apartment, Rick was pouring cereal in Ian's bowl and adding some strawberry slices on top. Ian was standing next to his father, one arm circling Rick's leg and one arm holding Bunny to his chest. Rick looked down at his son, "Are you sure all you want is cereal this morning? I can make you eggs or pancakes. Anything you want, buddy."

"I just want Cheer-ohs with strawburries. I like when I can have strawburries on my cereal. Please, can I have chocolate milk on my cereal?" the three year old asked.

"It's please, may I have, not can I have. And yes, you may. Chocolate and strawberries sounds delicious," Rick smiled down at his son.

"Castle, what are you feeding our son?" Kate surprised her guys as she entered the kitchen.

"Ian has put in his breakfast order. What do you feel like eating? Cheerios and strawberries are on the menu, but I'll fix anything you want." Kate had picked Ian up and stepped into the space the boy previously occupied. Rick leaned into Kate for a kiss.

"I'll just have some toast and tea. If that doesn't upset my stomach, I'll grab a few strawberries," Kate answered after their kiss.

"My 'Lexi is coming for dinner tonight, right Mommy?" Ian asked with a broad smile on his face.

Kate placed Ian in his booster seat at the table and sat Bunny on the special chair they kept next to Ian just for Bunny. Rick placed the cereal bowl on the Green Lantern placemat in front of Ian, smoothed Ian's hair and placed a kiss on his head. "Yes, Alexis will be here with Brian tonight. Gram is coming, too."

"Why did Alex and Poppa stay at the lake? Don't they want to see 'Lexi? " Ian asked just before filling his mouth with cereal.

"Poppa and Alex are fishing. They will see Alexis at the wedding in a few weeks. Remember, we're going to have it at the beach house," Kate answered.

Kate and Rick sat at the table and sipped their morning beverages. Rick looked at Kate, "Is now the time, my love?"

"Yes, I think we need to tell him. Let him calm down before Alexis gets here."

"Tell me what? Is it a susprise? I love susprises," Ian bounced in his seat as he spoke, and he spilled a few cheerios off his spoon. "Sorry, Daddy."

"That's okay, buddy. Mommy and I have some news to share with you. We think you're going to like it. We are very happy and excited about it." Rick looked at Kate, and she gave him a nod to proceed. "You remember the pictures of Mommy when she had you in her tummy?"

Ian nodded and smiled, "Mommy had a big tummy, but she was still very bootifull. Right, Daddy?"

The adults both chuckled. "That's right, son. She is always beautiful. Right now there is a _new_ baby growing in Mommy's tummy. After Santa comes to visit again, you are going to get a baby brother or a baby sister. Then you will be the big brother, like Alexis is your big sister." Rick finished his explanation.

Ian's eyes widened at the news, "Am I going to grow up already? I wanted to go to school first."

"Sweetie, no. Daddy means you'll be a big brother, because you will be older than the baby and bigger than the baby. You won't grow any faster than you're supposed to," Kate answered and managed to suppress her laugh. Rick had choked on his coffee when Ian asked his question.

"'Kay. Do I get to pick whether it's a sister or a brother? I want a brother, 'cause I already have a sister."

"Sorry, buddy. The baby is already growing and already a boy or a girl. We just have to wait and see which one. We don't get to choose." Rick rubbed Ian's back as he replied.

"Does 'Lexi know 'bout the baby?" Ian's mind was full of questions, but this one seemed most important to ask.

"No, Alexis doesn't know. When she comes over tonight, would you like to tell her?" Kate asked. "We have a special shirt for you to wear tonight. Would you like to see it?"

"Does it have Iron Man on it or Green Lantern? I'd like a new Green Lantern shirt, 'cause my one is getting small. I'm growing. I'm gonna be tall, like Daddy." Ian grinned at his parents.

"This shirt says, 'I'm the Big Brother.' We want Alexis to read your shirt, when she gets here. Don't you think that will be fun?" Kate smiled encouragingly at Ian.

"Lexi will read the shirt and know 'bout the baby. Right, Mommy? Will Gram be here? I know she's in her 'partment downstairs. Does Gram know 'bout the baby?"

"Gram does know about the baby. Mommy and I told her and Poppa and Alex while we were at Poppa's cabin. Do you want to go to the store and pick out a new Green Lantern shirt or look for one on the computer?"

"On the 'puter. They have more shirts on the 'puter than at the store. When is Gram coming to play with me?"

"We'll call her after you finish your cereal."

RCKB

Ian looked adorable in his blue Big Brother t-shirt. Kate and Rick were in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Martha read Ian a book, "Some monsters choose green. Green monsters like to hide in the grass." Martha used a high-pitched voice as she read about the green monsters. Ian tapped her on the arm.

"No, Gram. You have to talk like a snake for the green monsters. Daddy always makes the green monsters scary like that, 'cause green monsters hide in the grass."

"I see. And how does Daddy do the purple monsters? They're next."

"Purple monsters are in grapevines. Daddy says that's where wine comes from, so purple monsters talk funny like you do when you drink too much wine." Ian looked at Martha innocently. The front door opened and Alexis and Brian entered.

Rick whispered to Kate, "Alexis picked the perfect moment to arrive. I think Mother was about to glare at me."

Alexis and Brian closed the door behind them, the adults headed toward each other and Ian popped off the sofa. "My 'Lexi is here! You want to see my new shirt?"

Alexis kissed her Dad on the check and then squatted down in front of her little brother. Ian stretched the shirt away from his body. "Read what it says! Read what it says," Ian was bouncing with excitement.

Alexis laughed and then read the shirt out loud, "It says: I'm the Big Brother…but you're the little brother."

"After Santa comes, I get to be a Big Brother." As he said it, Ian stood tall and proud with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God. You're pregnant! Kate, I'm so happy for you. Dad must be ecstatic." Alexis hugged her stepmother. "How are you feeling? When is it due?"

"Just a little morning sickness. The baby is due in January. And yes, your Father is definitely ecstatic. We both are."

The meal was delicious. The conversation centered on babies and weddings, while Ian chattered about Iron Man and Green Lantern. Brian fit in well with the Castle clan, and the evening was delightful.

RCKB

Five Days Later

Lake George

Alex opened Martha's car door and helped her out. He had picked her up at the AMTRAK station in Fort Edward. Martha had filled Alex in on Alexis's reaction to the news about the baby. She had just started a monologue about the new play on Broadway she had seen with some of her theater friends, "It was a disaster. They should have spent another week in previews. I'll be surprised if it lasts a month."

Alex opened the trunk and retrieved Martha's luggage. Martha took the smaller bag from Alex, "No need for you to carry it all, Darling. I'm not incapable of carrying luggage."

"I want to get you in the house and alone. I missed you while you were gone," Alex smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. Martha laughed.

"I saw that expression while I was in New York. Our son uses it on his wife, when he thinks I'm not looking."

"How is Kate doing? Is the morning sickness any better?"

"That will be plaguing her for a few more weeks, I'm sure. Ian is being so cute around her. He is even more solicitous of her than his father."

"I wish I had been there to take care of you all those years ago."

Martha patted Alex on the cheek as they sat the suitcases on the floor inside the front door. "I survived. Let's concentrate on now. We can't change anything, no matter how dearly we would love to." Martha kissed Alex on the cheek, picked up her bag and headed towards the bedroom. "I need a nap. Traveling is exhausting, plus I missed my bed-warmer while I was in New York."

"I'd be happy to warm up your bed, my lady. I'd be even happier to warm you up."

After a proper welcome home and a nap, Alex and Martha worked side by side in the kitchen. Martha prepared a salad while Alex seasoned the steaks he was about to grill. Once the food was prepped and cooked, they sat at the small table on the deck to eat.

Alex raised his glass, "Let's toast to your return." Martha touched her glass to his, and they both had a sip of the fine red wine. "I may have lived most of my life alone, but now my world is empty without you here. I'm glad you were cold without me."

Martha chuckled, gave Alex's shin a little nudge under the table and replied, "Mr. Craig, that is not chivalrous of you. You should offer to buy me an electric blanket for my apartment or at least a hot water bottle."

Alex kept the banter light in tone, "Now why would I do that Ms. Rodgers? I want you to come back quickly from New York, not be comfortable and stay longer."

Martha set her glass on the table, "Alex, are you certain it's unsafe for you to go to New York? When I'm there, I miss you. When I'm here, I miss Ian, Alexis, Rick and Kate. When the baby comes in January, I want to be there to help Kate."

"I'll check with my contacts in Washington. I want to be there, too. I also want you to marry me. You know, if I get the all clear, we could do it at Christmas. The family will be in New York and we could have a little ceremony at the loft with just the family. Marry me, Martha, please."

"Check with Washington. Then we'll talk again." Martha looked at the lake as it reflected the colors of the sunset, then turned back to Alex and smiled.

RCKB

A/N: These characters just keep making this longer. Chapter 7 is in progress. Hopefully, it will cooperate and we'll be finished tomorrow.


	7. Dreams Come True

One week later

"Martha, Martha," Alex called out as he exited his office.

Martha sat up on the couch, where she had been reclining while she read a book. Her morning coffee sat on the table by her side. "I'm in here, dear."

"I just spoke with Gerald in Washington. I called a week ago and told him I want to attend my granddaughter's wedding. He's been checking for any possibility that anyone knows I'm in New York. He is certain that it will be perfectly safe for me to go. The intelligence community is convinced that I am living in the Mediterranean on some island. Some of them even believe I'm dead, since I've been absent for over a year."

"I know Alexis will be pleased to get your affirmative RSVP. Let's call her tonight."

Alex dropped to one knee beside the sofa, "Martha, will you marry me? Will you marry me, this month? We could have a simple ceremony the morning before Alexis gets married. Family only. I don't want to wait."

"Darling, I don't want to steal Alexis's moment. It's her weekend for Joy. I am sure this will be her only wedding. She and Brian are besotted with one another."

"Just say, 'Yes.' We can have the wedding anytime, anywhere you want. Just say, 'Yes.'"

"Yes."

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He removed the diamond solitaire from the box, placed the ring on Martha's finger and kissed it. Martha stared at the ring for a moment, then pulled Alex to her for a kiss. She ended the kiss and smiled at Alex, her blues eyes shining with tears. "It's lovely, it's perfect."

Alex swept Martha into a deeper kiss, slid his arms underneath her, and rose up with her in his arms bridal style. He carried her off to their bedroom.

ACMRACMRACMR

Alexis and Kate were checking the RSVP list for the wedding, when the phone rang in the loft. Rick and Ian were building a Lego castle near the phone, so Rick answered it. The caller ID was blank.

"Richard, how are things in New York?"

"Da…uh, Alex. We are all well. I'm leaving the wedding insanity to the ladies, while Ian and I construct a truly spectacular Lego castle. Are you and Mother doing well?"

"We are wonderful, son, absolutely wonderful. Is Alexis there? I need to speak with her."

"Certainly. Just a minute." Rick handed the phone to Alexis. "Pumpkin, Alex wants to speak with you."

"Hi. It's great to hear from you."

"Alexis, I have been assured, that it is perfectly safe for me to come to your wedding. You can list me as your Grandmother's plus one."

"Awesome. Brian and I really wanted you to be there." Alexis covered the phone and spoke to Rick and Kate, "Alex is coming to the wedding."

"Your Grandmother and I also have some more news. Can you put the phone on speaker?"

"Of course, just a minute." Alexis pressed the speaker button and motioned for her Dad to come closer. "Okay, the phone is on speaker. Dad and Kate are right next to me."

Martha spoke next, " I thought about what Richard and Katherine said. Aanndd, Alex and I are engaged."

Alexis squealed with delight. Rick exclaimed, "Yes," and Kate beamed. Ian looked at the adults like they were silly, then returned his attention to his Legos.

"When do you plan on having the wedding?" Alexis asked.

"We only need our family there, but we'd like to do it soon. We aren't getting any younger," Alex was the one who answered.

Alexis spoke up almost instantly, "Why don't you do it just before my wedding? We'll all be in the Hamptons for a few days before the wedding. We could do it there."

"Alexis, we don't want to take anything away from your moment. I am certain that this will be your only wedding. This is my third, " Martha protested.

"Gram, unless you plan to run off on a honeymoon and skip my wedding, I don't see why a simple ceremony with just our immediate family would be a problem. Do you want a sunrise or sunset ceremony?"

"Oh Darling, you could never get me up in time for a sunrise ceremony. I'm not picky about the time. The _who_ is all that's important," Martha laughed with her reply.

Kate spoke up next, "Martha, I think sunset two days before Alexis' wedding is a perfect option. It won't interfere with anything, and we all plan to be at the Hamptons house then anyway, even my Dad."

"I told you they would get on board," Alex could be heard telling Martha. The distinctive sound of a kiss followed.

"No fuss is needed, dears. We just need a license, an officiant and our family. You're sure that it won't interfere with setting up for Alexis' wedding? I don't want to get in the way of the workers for that."

"Mother, they are due that morning and should be finished well before sunset. If it rains, the tent will be set up for the reception, and we can use it. I could really get my money's worth out of it that way."

All the adults laughed, and Ian wandered over to the sofa. He reached up to his sister, and she pulled him into her lap. "Gram and Alex are getting married. Isn't that wonderful?"

Ian rested his head against Alexis's shoulder and nodded his head. "Gram, Ian just gave his approval. It's unanimous."

ACMRACMR

The workers from the party rental company had left a little before 4pm. The tent was set up on the grassy area near the beach. A small platform with a lattice arch had been constructed on the edge of the grass nearest to the water. The latticework of the arch did not have any greenery and flowers entwined in it yet. The florist would do that the next day. Chairs for the wedding were not set up yet. That task was planned for the morning of the ceremony. No chairs would be needed for the small wedding to take place this evening. The day had been sunny with a cooling breeze coming off the water.

A few clouds were gathering near the horizon as Martha gazed out her bedroom window at the beach. A simple bouquet of white roses tied with a blue satin ribbon lay on a table nearby. Sunset was approaching. She was dressed in an ecru lace sheath dress over a pale blue charmeuse silk slip. The dress had sleeves that ended just above her elbows in a scalloped lace border. The same border graced the jewel neckline and the hem that fell just above her knees. The dress was fitted to her slim figure. She wore nude pumps, her diamond engagement ring, diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. A Broadway costume designer had made the dress. Richard wasn't the only one who 'knew a guy.' Richard had arranged transportation for Martha's designer friend to and from Lake George. The final fitting had been in New York 2 days ago, and the dress had been delivered the next day.

"Martha, you look exquisite," Kate beamed at her Mother-in-law.

"Thank you, dear. When Jerome showed me the lace and this design, I knew it was the one. I wanted to look classy for my final wedding," Martha chuckled and posed like a model on a runway. Kate and Alexis laughed.

"Gram, the dress is elegant. I want you to wear the sapphire earrings. Kate gave them to me a few days ago. You can return them to me on Saturday." Alexis handed the box that contained the heirloom earrings to her grandmother.

"Thank you, Darling. I look forward to giving them back to you. Did Katherine tell you the history of these jewels?"

"Yes, Gram, and I will be honored to wear them on Saturday. We only have a few more minutes. Dad is downstairs with Granddad, Jim and the Judge. Do you want me to send him up?"

Martha replaced her diamond earrings with the sapphire ones. She pulled Alexis in for a hug. "Send your father up and get everyone else out to the beach. The sun has it's own schedule, and I don't want to get married in the dark."

Kate was about to leave the room, but Martha stopped her. "I want to thank you for all the joy you have brought to our family. I remember the simple ceremony we had here for you and Richard. It was beautiful that evening, and it appears that Alex and I will also have a perfect sunset for our wedding." The two women hugged, just as there was a knock on the door. They separated and Martha called out, "Come in."

Rick walked into the room. "Mother, you look gorgeous." Rick turned back towards the hallway and looked down at the happy boy tugging on his jacket. "Ian, you were supposed to stay downstairs."

Ian peeked around his father's legs and smiled at his Grandmother. " I just wanted to see Gram. She looks bootifull, doesn't she Daddy?"

Martha smiled at her grandson. "Thank you, my sweet boy. Would you escort your Mother to the beach?"

"What's 'scort mean?"

"Escort means, my man, that you get to take Mommy by the hand and walk to the white arbor where we are going to have the ceremony."

"Okay, Daddy. Come with me, Mommy. We go first."

Ian grinned as he led Kate from the room. Rick and Martha waved at him as he peeked at them while he closed the door.

"Dad is pacing down there like a caged tiger. I have never seen that man nervous before."

Martha smiled and turned toward the window. "Ian is truly strutting out there with Katherine." Rick looked out at the family members walking towards the arbor. Ian was holding Kate's hand, walking very stiff and proud. Jim, Alex and the Judge followed them. Alexis and Brian walked hand in hand to the same spot where they will be married in two days.

"Thank you for interceding on your father's behalf and for asking Katherine to do the same. I don't think I would be doing this if you hadn't. Time to give me away for the last time. "

"Sol is painting a beautiful backdrop for you. Let's go get you hitched." Rick handed the bouquet to his mother.

Martha took Rick's extended arm. As they reached the back door to the house, Rick paused and turned to Martha. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mother." Martha could only smile at him, too emotional to speak.

Alex smiled broadly at his son and his bride as they approached. He had waited decades for this moment. His dream was coming true.

Ian bounced at his mother's side. Kate had instructed Ian to be very quiet during the ceremony. He was looking at his family as they all smiled at his Gram. He listened to the Judge talking and his Gram and Alex saying words he didn't understand completely. His Dad placed a hand on his head and Ian leaned into Rick's leg. He quit bouncing and popped his thumb in his mouth.

Alexis held her Grandmother's bouquet. The sunset was spectacular, and the breeze from the water kept everyone cool. Brian stood next to her, holding her other hand. The ceremony used the traditional vows and was over quickly. When the Judge pronounced her grandparents as husband and wife, Alexis wiped a tear from her cheek. Brian squeezed her hand as her Grandparents kissed.

His parents were married. Rick was stunned by how emotional he was feeling. Kate leaned over Ian and touched her shoulder to Rick's. The simple gesture of his wife was perfect. The moment was perfect.

Martha and Alex ended their kiss and smiled at the small gathering. Jim clapped and the others joined him. "Thank you, Jim. I always appreciate applause," Martha quipped. Everyone laughed.

Ian tugged on Rick's coat, "Is it okay to talk now?" the boy whispered a little loudly.

"Yes, you may talk. Gram and Alex are married now. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is wonderful, but Daddy, I'm hungry."

"My son needs sustenance. There is a buffet set up in the tent. Let's all celebrate with some food," Rick announced to the group. He leaned down and picked up his son. "Let's go be first in line." Rick linked his free hand with Kate's. Rick, Kate and Ian led the group headed for the tent.

Alex held Martha back from the others, "I love you, Mrs. Craig. Thank you."

"Well, Mr. Craig, you are stuck with me now."

"Hallelujah."

ACMCACMC

Music was playing as the moon created golden streaks on the waves. Ian was tired. He was sitting in Alexis' lap and sucking his thumb. Brian was sitting next to them, his arm draped across Alexis' shoulders. Ian popped his thumb out of his mouth to speak, "Will you still be my 'Lexi after you get married?"

"Of course, I will be. I'll always be your 'Lexi. I'll always be your big sister. Brian will be your brother-in-law after the wedding."

"Brian will be my brotherlaw? What's that?"

"When Alexis and I get married, I'll be part of your family, too," Brian tried to explain. "I'll be like your big brother."

"You'll be my Brian and 'Lexi is still my 'Lexi. I like that. I wanted a brother. I'm glad you're going to be my brotherlaw!" Ian moved into Brian's lap. He gave Brian a big hug. "Is Gram still going to be my Gram? Will she move away now? I don't want her to go away."

"She is still your Gram, and my Gram too. Do you know what Alex is now?"

"He's my Alex."

"Now he's our grandpa, like Jim is your grandpa."

"Do we call him Poppa, too. Two Poppas would be silly."

"We don't have to call him Poppa, we can call him Grandpa, or Grampa or GrandDad. What do you think we should call him?"

"Gramdaddy. I'm going to call him Gramdaddy."

"He'll like that. I'll call him GramDad."

"Do you really think he'll like that? Maybe we should ask him," Ian spoke softly and looked shyly over towards Alex.

"Let's go ask him, little bro," Brian stood up with Ian on his hip. He reached for Alexis' hand. They walked hand-in-hand to the newlyweds.

"Alex, Ian wants to ask you a question," Brian started the conversation.

"What would like to know, kiddo?" Alex lifted Ian from Brian's hip.

Ian whispered to Alex, "Alexis says you're my new grandpa, like Poppa is my old grandpa. Can I call you Gramdaddy?"

Alex kissed the boy on the top of his head. "I would like that. I would like that very much."

Ian reached up and held Alex's face between his hands, "I'm glad you're my Gramdaddy, but can Mommy and Daddy put me to bed? I'm tired."

The adults laughed. Alex and Martha kissed Ian on the cheeks. They walked with Ian over to where Rick and Kate were swaying to the music.

"Daddy. Mommy. Alex is my Gramdaddy now. Brian is gonna be my brotherlaw, and I'm tired."

Rick took Ian from Alex's arms. "Gramdaddy, huh. I like it. Are you going to call Brian brotherlaw?"

"No, he'll just be my Brian. I'm sleepy, Daddy."

"We'll take you to bed, kiddo. Tell everyone goodnight."

"Gram and Gramdaddy gave me kissies already. I need a kissy from Poppa."

Jim kissed the little boy, "Good night, Ian. Sleep sweet."

Alexis kissed her sleepy brother and Brian ruffled Ian's hair.

"Love you, Poppa, 'Lexi, Brian. Love you Gram and Gramdaddy," Ian leaned against Rick's shoulder, stuck his thumb in his mouth and fought to keep his eyes open.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Kate told everyone as she and Rick turned to the house.

"Mrs. Craig, would you honor me with another dance?" Alex led Martha to the dance floor that had been prepared for the bigger wedding to come in a day and a half.

Once they were swaying together, Martha whispered into Alex's ear, "It's been the best wedding of my life."

"My dreams came true today. You're my wife, and my grandchildren can call me Gramdaddy." Alex chuckled. "Never expected the Gramdaddy, but I'll take it."

"Well, Gramdaddy, Gram _is_ your wife and anxious to demonstrate how happy she is about that, " Martha pressed in closer to her new husband.

"Later, woman. Not in front of the granddaughter." Alex hissed into Martha's ear.

Martha growled quietly into Alex's ear. The couple laughed as they continued to dance.

_Fin._

A/N: I'm marking this story as complete. Thank you for reading.


End file.
